Did You See That Unicorn!
by Redhead Rikku
Summary: Rikku tells Gippal that she's never been drunk before. Bad Idea, Gippal doesn't believe her. So, he takes her out to Luca for a night on the town, to see if she really has never been drunk before. Rippal fic.


**"Did you see that Unicorn!?"**

**AN: Thanks for taking time to read my Rippal fic! If you have time you should review I BEG YOU! and then check out my other stories! Especially _Beautiful Disaster_ when I get around to updating it!**

Summary: Rikku tells Gippal that she's never been drunk before. Bad Idea, Gippal doesn't believe her. So, he takes her out to Luca for a night on the town, to see if she really has never been drunk before.

Gippal practically choked on the piece of cookie he was eating. Rikku had made them and she made a face when she saw him choke.

"Are they really that bad?" She crossed her arms and pouted, and he had to admit, it was pretty dang cute.

"No! The cookies are great!" Which they were, "It's just...you've SERIOUSLY never been drunk before."

"Never. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well...yeah. I mean...considering who you hang out with..." Gippal shrugged. She was lying, she had to be.

"Are you saying that you think, Yunie, my cousin, the golden girl of all Spira, the high summoner, is a bad influence?!" Rikku knew he probably didn't think that but she liked teasing him.

"No, I didn't mean her! Cid and Brother drink, I drink, Paine's been known to drink a little...I just figured SOMEONE would have taken you to a bar or something." It was hard to tell whether or not she was lying. When it came to Rikku, especially since she started working at the Machine Faction, he found it hard not to believe her.

"Oh, they have. I just never drank anything. Let's just say I'm the reason my father doesn't have a grandchild and I don't have a niece or nephew." Rikku giggled at the thought of Brother impregnating any girl. THAT wasn't happening anytime soon, not if she had anything to say about it. She walked around the table to Gippal, pulling on his hand. "Come on, let's go do something." She started to walk away but stopped when he didn't follow.

"Go get dressed for a night out." Gippal said, an odd look on his face. He'd find out whether or not she had been drunk before. He wasn't sure how he was going to determine the results, he just knew that he was going to get her hammered. He smirked his cocky smile at her. "We'll see if you're telling the truth Cid's Girl."

Rikku put her hands on her hip, "We've been dating for like, a month, and you still have to call me 'Cid's Girl? And what do you mean 'see if I'm telling the truth?' Of course I am!" She put on the most innocent face possible. "Would this face lie to you?"

Gippal pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her small frame, and bringing his face closer to hers. He smiled and then kissed her softly before pulling away, leaving her wanting more. "Yes." He stepped away from her, heading towards his room, "And go get dressed."

* * *

Gippal sat on the couch in his office, waiting for Rikku. He had just changed into some nicer clothes and made sure his hair was still awesome. "Geez, girls take so long to get ready for anything." He said aloud, not noticing that someone had entered the room. It was Rikku, in a black, sequined, spaghetti strap dress that hit about mid-thigh. Her hair was pretty much the same as it usually was, and same with her make-up, but she looked stunning.

"We just like to look good for our men." She smiled, walking up to him, watching him look her up and down.

"Hey there, beautiful." Gippal had to be the luckiest man alive, he was sure of it.

"Now THAT nickname, I could get used too." She sat down next to him on the couch. "So why am I all dressed up?"

"'Cause, we're going to Luca to see if you're telling the truth about never being drunk." THAT ended the nice romantic mood quick.

She frowned, "Oh..."

* * *

She wasn't lying, she had never been drunk before. Even after one drink he had noticed a dramatic change in her. She had began swaying a little, blinking a hell of a lot, and when she spoke her words were slightly slurred. But it wasn't until her second drink that Gippal decided it would be best if she didn't drink anymore.

"Hey! Hey Gippal!" Rikku stumbled towards him, "Hey h-how didido?" She was smiling at him, clutching his shirt to keep herself upright, which wasn't working too well, and she started to slide off the chair she was trying to sit in.

"Whoa there Rikku. Don't fall." Gippal pulled her up eaisily, propping her up.

"Hey! You...calledme RIKKU!" Her voice became higher with each word. "Youknow what? You...you smell like...cinma...cimma...cimanamim!"

Gippal couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Why don't we get you home." Maybe this hadn't been the best idea ever... He started to help her towards the door.

"OMIGOD! Gippal!" Rikku screeched. Most of the other people in the bar stared at her like she was a crazy person, which at the moment, she was. "GIPPAL! DID YOU SEE THAT UNICORN!?" Her eyes were wide and she held onto him tightly. "It amost ran usOVER!"

All Gippal could do was stare at her for a moment and before he could say anything, she passed out. She went limp in his arms and he sighed. This way would be eaiser. He picked her up in his arms and pushed the bar door open.

* * *

It was 2 a.m. by the time Gippal landed his airship at Djose. He looked at the co-pilot seat where Rikku was curled up, sleeping silently. She had woken up twice during the trip home. Once, telling him that she had had plently of mashed potatoes and would appreciate if he would let her ride her pony in peace, and the second time she told him she loved him before smiling and falling back asleep. He had laughed the first time and waited for her to fall back asleep before telling her that he loved her too the second time.

It wasn't very hard to carry her but he was tired and must have been making a lot of noise, because one of the faction employees popped his head out of his room. "Boss? Who...Is that Rikku?" The man looked confused. "Where have you two been?" Gippal just shook his head and shooshed the man.

"We were out. Trying not to get run over by unicorns." Gippal walked away, into his room. He tucked Rikku into his bed before crawling in the other side. He was dead tired. He turned to her, to find her awake, barely.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling a little. Gippal kissed her, then pulled her close.

"Anytime beautiful, anytime."

REVIEW! REVIEW! pwease?


End file.
